Winter events
Calendar Click here to view the current calendar! Blizzard 2015-2018 Blizzard '''is event is a month-long extravaganza of warming winter activities! Greetings, pilots! Global warming making everyone sweat, with warmer winters and less snow every year? Not in DarkOrbit! Throughout December, we're calling on your skills as expert pilots to make the long, dark winter nights a little warmer with games, competitions, and other holiday delights both new and old. But enough beating around the holly bush - here's what awaits you! Winter missions to pit you against the sinister Skoll and his Ice Meteoroids Gift Boxes A frosty new UBA season with great prizes Frozen new designs for your Citadel, Spearhead, Aegis, Goliath, and drones Capture the Beacon Spaceball Team Deathmatch Sector Control And more! Cold Wave 2014 '''Cold Wave is the 2014 DarkOrbit Winter Event – combining the web-based Advent Calendar with a challenging ingame event. If you are familiar with Advent Calendars, you know the principle. Everyone else should know that between the 1st and the 24th of December we unlock a new special present for you that you can get when you “open the door” numbered with the actual day on the calendar. Behind the doors you find a little present that will be booked directly to your inventory. This event is active from December 11th, 0:00h LST through to the 1st of January, 23:59h LST – right on time to celebrate DarkOrbit’s birthday! Leading up to the opening of the Breach, we have implemented new story missions. Every day there is one new mission to be played starting on the 1st of December 2014. The "Breach" (Gate) The breach will appear on the first day of the event but you can only access it from December 11th. Depending on the player level there are two varieties – the “normal” one (suitable for players of level 16 and higher) and the “easy” version (balanced for players up to level 15). If you are a high-level player (level 16+), you can decide whether you want to have it easy or hard – you can even decide to do both but not at the same time, of course. Wave 1: * 20 Icys * 2 Ice Meteoroid Wave 2: * 30 Icys * 1 Super Ice Meteoroid * 2 Ice Meteoroid Wave 3: * 1 Skoll * 2 Ice Meteroids Behind each version of the gate 3 waves of enemies await you: The Ice Meteoroids, Icys and boss “Skoll” need to be defeated before you lose all of the 20 lives you have. Easy difficulty gate rewards Hard difficulty gate rewards Event missions To add a bit more thrill to the game, we have added new event missions. Each mission will be available from a specific day and tell the story of the event. For successfully finishing each mission you will get XP, Honor, Uridium, Credits and for most missions you will also get a special item reward. All missions are available in two flavors – one for “normal” difficulty and one for “easy”. Remember that all missions will be removed on the 1st of January 2015, so make sure you have finished them before they are gone to receive the mission reward! Note: You need to be at least level six to accept these missions. New ammunition! To help you kill the ice-NPC we have added Cold Wave Rockets (R-IC3) that freeze the enemy for 2 seconds. The rockets can be used against all opponents (interrupt/prevent the effect by using EMP, the Citadel’s “Travel Mode” ability and the Lightning’s “Afterburner” ability. The R-IC3 will be available in the shop starting on the 11th of December 2014 and will cost 20 Uridium per Unit. What’s the difference between “normal” and “easy” NPCs? “Easy” NPCs are 1/5th less dangerous than the “normal” version. They are at 20% of the originals’ hitpoints, etc. (and of course the rewards are lower too). Winterfest 2013 Winterfest is an event that happens during December and features a variety of new things to look forward to. Hello Space Pilots, Rest and relaxation? Dream on! DarkOrbit will be celebrating for the entire month of December with all sorts of fantastic specials and rewards. We're sure this winter will be one for the history books! Don't miss out on your daily surprises with the Advent Calendar, a re-appearance of Santa 1100101 and the Ice Meteoroids. Keep your eyes peeled for the special winter boxes that we've scattered throughout space. Are you in the mood for adventure? Don't miss out on the Winter Ops. We'll have quests for beginners and experts every day of the month for you to complete and, if you finish all of the week's missions, you'll receive 4 highly confidential special Sunday quests. If you successfully complete three of the Sunday missions, you'll be approved for the grand finale on December 31st. So, it's totally worth it! See you in orbit for the winter festivities! Events for weekend: * Saturday 01.12.12: ** Capture the Beacon (1300 - 1500) ** Spaceball (1800 - 2000) ** Santa Bot: Santa-1100101 (all day) * Sunday 02.12.12: ** Team Death Match (1500 - 1700) ** Level Invasion Gate (1900 - 2100) * Monday 03.12.12: ** Ice Meteroid (all day) -Your DarkOrbit Team :) Winter games The Winter games are events that lasted from December 1 to December 24 in 2012. During these games, players complete daily tasks to recieve a large suprise on Christmas Day. Players must complete all 24 daily missions to recieve the reward, which could be a Goliath, Iris, or any complete items in that matter. Category:Limited time Category:Special event